


Audience backlash

by CharacterArc



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Meta, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 02:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21067181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharacterArc/pseuds/CharacterArc
Summary: You read the summary. It's not very descriptive.





	Audience backlash

You look at yourself in the mirror.

Usually, this would be the point where a hack writer would take a moment to describe the way their viewpoint character looks, but this time that won't do, given that that character is supposed to be an audience insert.

You sigh. You would rather stay in bed and read that Ginny/Hermiony fic that just updated, but you have a job to do. Time to get dressed.

An hour later, you are walking down the street, glancing at the directions on your phone.

Finally, you find it. An unassuming apartment, but you know who lives here. Having looked at the tags, it could really only be one person. You ring the doorbell.

They open the door. The person who ruined your life.

"Oh fuck," CharacterArc says. "It's you."

"What the hell were you thinking?" You don't even notice the author recognised you. "I can never look at John Green the same way again!"

"It was just a joke, please don't--" "And that David S. Pumpkins fic... I don't know what the hell that was, but it wasn't funny!" You step inside and shove CharacterArc to the ground.

"It made sense when I wrote it," they say, scrambling to get up. "I was trying to see if I could make a very silly character scary."

"And what's up with you username? The stories you wrote are barely longer than drabbles, there is no character development at all!" You step forward menacingly.

"It feels like you are just roasting me now," they say. "Which, seeing as I am the one writing this, feels rather self-indulgent."

The author makes a run for their tiny kitchen. You try to tackle them, but you miss and fall to the ground.

Triumphantly, CharacterArc turns around with a knife in their hand. "Come to think of it, the whole idea of this story is rather self-indulgent. So I think it is time to end it."

They lurch forward. With lightning-fast reflexes that haven't been established or foreshadowed at all, you dodge the improvised weapon. With a smooth motion you then grab the author by the wrist and disarm them. Without hesitation, you plunge the kitchen utensil into the author's chest. You then discard the knife, because the author can't think of any more synonyms for it.

You realise what you have done as soon as you read it. "CharacterArc! I--"

The author's hand finds yours. "Ssh, it's okay," they say. "I know you didn't have a choice."

Tears well up in your eyes and you notice for the first time the eyes of your mortal enemy. With your free hand, you brush aside the author's hair. "I'm sorry. I never meant to-- this was just supposed to be a light-hearted self-deprecating joke on your part."

CharacterArc parts their lips and with their free hand gently guides your head closer to theirs.

You kiss them.

"I love you," CharacterArc whispers.

While you hold each other, your chest slowly becomes wet with the author's blood.

You cry softly while you witness the Death of the Author.


End file.
